


Why can't we be normal?

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: 10th Gen as Arcobalenos [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Agender Character, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multiple Personalities, Nerdiness, Out of Character, Relationship Discussions, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Tsunayoshi Giglio Nero goes out into the world to find his elements. If only the were remotely normal people...Also, something ominous looms on the horizon.All of it is a disaster, overall.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: 10th Gen as Arcobalenos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Why can't we be normal?

**Author's Note:**

> The Vongola's Tenth Generation as the Arcobaleno!  
> How Tsuna meets them, how they meet each other and what will happen in their future?
> 
> Updates every two weeks if my schedules doesn't mess me up!
> 
> (also, I do not speak Japanese of Italian. I apologize for any inaccuracies as this goes. Even English is my second language, so I'm just praying that Google translate helps me work this stuff out!)

When it first happened, the Visions and Dreams consisted mainly of a faint, hummed melody and the smell of various animals and motoroil.  
That and the occasional flash of a beautiful, radiant purple glow were all the clues Tsunayoshi Giglio Nero was given to find his destined Cloud.  
It was infuriatingly vague and Tsuna was honestly about to give up, when, via a stroke of luck, he overheard his subordinates talk about a Circus that had come into town. And suddenly everything clicked into place.  
The Circus.  
That place is going to be where Tsuna would find his Cloud.  
Oh, this is going to be a disaster! 

~~~~~~

He was going as a civilian so, no matter what the higher ups kept spouting about dress codes and etiquette, Tsuna made sure to dress accordingly. Just a pair of denim pants, a nondescript white shirt and a brown jacket thrown over top of that. No jewelry, nothing that grabs attention, he even tried to tame down his hair, but... After the second comb snapped, he gave that up.   
Now, just to get there on his own. Again, the higher ups are stupid. So Tsuna specifically prepared distractions for his bodyguards. One was send to find elusive snacks across the city, one was send to go get Tsuna that fizzy water from that one store he loved and the third... Well. Tsuna just kind of begged the woman to enjoy herself while he did his business. Hell, he can take care of himself a little at least! 

So that's how he ended up wandering the circus area on his own, looking every which way with wonder in his eyes. There is so much to see! Entertainers were everywhere, some even walked over top of the crowd on giant stilts. There were some animals in the cages around them, peacefully napping, or staring leisurely out at the visitors that tried to stick their hands out to them.   
And every now and then, Tsuna even saw some people with ridiculous hairstyles, moving around heavy looking equidment or calling out to one another in a foreign language.  
Tsuna recognized some of the words from when he'd learned in his mother's lap, so he was quickly able to pinpoint that they were talking Japanese. 

He was fascinated with the place already, inevitably drawn in by one of the large beasts in the cages. This one is a gorgeous animal. A mighty lion with a bright blonde maine, blinking it's sky blue eyes at the crowd slowly.   
Tsuna might've strayed a little too close, he could feel the power radiating off of the animal even before the lion suddenly straightened up. It slowly looked out over the crowd, opening its maw with a roar. The roar was meant to be soft at best, but it still almost deafened Tsuna, who definitely stood too close.   
Tsuna staggered backwards, stumbling and bumping into someone. Luckily, the person didn't stagger, holding them both up steadily instead. 

But the low voice that growled in Tsuna ear did not sound pleased. "You, leave Natsuyoshi alone."   
Tsuna immediately pulled away, just barely muffling a rather undignified shriek. He whirled around, staring at the man that caught him.  
Dark purple, almost black hair framed a delicate face with a messy fringe, lavender, narrowed eyes cut into Tsuna with a scalding glare and a single, artful piercing glistened below the man's lower lip. His lithe, but masculine body was covered by a pair of subdued, dark purple leather pants, a white shirt and an open, bright purple leather jacket.  
Also, the glare sharped considerably when Tsuna looked him over. This man was definitely mad at him.   
Tsuna really just bowed out of reflex, brought on by the memories stirred in him when he heard others talk Japanese so freely. "I am so sorry!" 

The man seemed to relax mildly at the gesture, the frown not exactly disappearing, but he didn't look quite so murderous anymore. His voice was also less growly when he spoke this time. "Step away from the cage."   
Tsuna looked back at the lion, who was prowling up and down the length of his cage, clearly wanting to get out. Tsuna moved away, soon finding himself behind the mysterious purple man.   
The man approached the cage calmly, holding up an arm inside it then, which the lion pounced on immediately. 

The shock kept Tsuna's feet glued to the ground, but... The lion wasn't mauling the young man, he realized this after a moment. It's just... Mouthing? Putting its mouth around and over the man's arm, soon rolling over and letting the man run his hand delicately over the lion's muscular chest. The man hummed softly as he did so, which seemed to have calmed the wild animal immensely.   
That humming sounded oddly familiar...   
But before Tsuna could dwell on it, the man already pulled back again, taking out a towel to wipe his hand clean, before turning to Tsuna. "Go away."   
That's when Tsunayoshi realized he'd just been staring at this guy for about five minutes.   
Dear God he seemed like such a creep- 

He almost bowed again to apologize, but before he could, a voice called out in their direction. "Kyo-san! Korera no bareru wa doko ni oku nodesu ka?" [Kyo-san! Where do you want to put these barrels?]   
The purple man immediately snapped to attention, looking over at one of the men with the ridiculous haircuts. He didn't shout, but his voice still carried across the distance. "Sorera no naka wa nanidesu ka." [What's inside them.]   
It sounded like it should have been a question, but the tone of voice was odd. No, Tsuna knows a demand no matter the language. 

This time the burly man with the odd haircut jumped a little, obviously frightened, but he came over to them anyway, taking along what looked to be a rather heavy barrel. "Bongora-san ga okutte kuremasu... Gohan tappuri..." [Vongola send them... Plenty of rice...]  
The man's pronunciation wasn't the best, but Tsuna was able to pick out the name Vongola anyway. What business did the young Timoteo have here? The mysterious man scoffed lowly, obviously unimpressed and there are only a handful of people Tsuna can think of that would be unimpressed by anything Vongola. His voice went downright dismissive. "Kitchin ni irete." [Put them in the kitchen.] 

Then something happened with the man. His lips turned up into a sinister smirk, playful and dark and the air suddenly seemed heavier and difficult to breathe. "Sōshoku dōbutsu ga kare no kao o misetara... Kare o kamikorosu." [If that herbivore shows his face... I'll bite him to death.]   
At that, it looked as if the man with the strange hairstyle wanted to snap into a salute or a deep bow, but was hindered by the heavy barrel on his shoulder. And Tsuna was halfway there to join him. That's how intense the aura of command around this man was. 

The other man bellowed out an enthusiastic, "Hai!" before he trooped away, smoothly hefting another barrel onto his second shoulder, then rushing inside using a side entrance of the tent.   
But Tsuna was, again, transfixed by the strange purple man. He couldn't translate all of that, but that sounded as though the man was threatening to bite Vongola to death over some barrels of rice?   
No no, Tsuna must have misheard. The man turned back to him, now looking distinctly annoyed. "Go away." 

That's when Tsuna realized the man spoke to him in faintly accented English. It was...oddly considerate of the man to do so, but Tsuna has lingered for far too long already. He doesn't know what's keeping him here still.  
Whatever it is, sure isn't helping him shut up at all. "My name is Tsunayoshi Giglio Nero. It was nice to meet you, Mister..."   
He paused to let the man introduce himself, but the raven just scowled again. And it was a menacing scowl. Tsuna started running when the man reached out a hand to unlatch Natsuyoshi's cage

~

After running back around to the front of the circus, Tsunayoshi began to slow down, looking back behind himself. He didn't see the man or the lion and after Tsuna had managed to merge into the crowd that was being herded into the tent, he started to feel relatively safe.  
Something, a feeling, just told him the scary raven haired man wouldn't let a lion charge into a bunch of innocent bystanders. Maybe. Hopefully.   
Tsuna felt a shudder run through him as he thought of the mass panic that would create. Ah well, there wasn't any screaming yet, so its fine. Probably. 

Now... What the hell was all of that?  
That man had been utterly captivating, and not just because of his unusual clothing style, or his, admittedly, very handsome looks. Something about him just... Struck Tsuna as Special, in a way. And not just because that man discussed and addressed Vongola as though it was a mere nuisance in his life.   
That one probably plays a part in it, Tsuna never liked those misguided fools. But there was more to this. There was more to everything. The commanding tone of voice, the self assuredness, the confidence that the lion would not bite down, even the way in which the man smirked when he threatened some kind of death upon the boss of the strongest mafia in all of Italy... Everything, down to the shameless way in which the man talked Japanese in public, without a care for the world and its opinions... 

It took just a moment for Tsuna to come to a conclusion. He'd stumbled upon someone of major significance. One of his destined ones. His Cloud.   
And apparently, Vongola Timoteo had found the man as well. Sending Tsuna's Cloud courting gifts... Preposterous. And something as plain as barrels full of rice? Tsuna almost rolled his eyes, thinking back to the visions he had been having of his future Cloud.  
The Kyoya of his future memories is definitely not the type to be impressed by plain rice. Tsuna briefly considers sending the man silken robes, or intricate suits, but then Tsuna is pushed down into a chair and the Circus' show begins. 

~~~

This. Is. AMAZING! Every performer that comes on stage is so talented! Whether it's the couple that demonstrated their trust through sword throwing, or the young man that stood upon a horse's back as he juggled! Even several of the clowns that did ridiculous things to make the crowd roar with laughter!   
And then! Then...   
Tsuna's Cloud came on stage. Announced as the last act of the day. The predator. The Skylark. That is what they called him. Tsuna couldn't agree more.   
With the lion, Natsuyoshi, by his side, the man looked even more intimidating, almost like royalty that dropped into this place directly from some kind of palace. Tsuna can imagine the man clad in purple silk, commanding armies and ruling empires. 

A collective hush went over the crowd, people watching with wide eyes as the man raised one hand, a silent command to Natsu, which is followed without hesitation. The lion immediately jumped onto one of the raised platforms that had been placed around the circular stage.   
Kyoya-His Cloud- No!   
This man doesn't belong with Tsuna yet. He has to remember that.  
Afterall, the man might never want to belong at all... 

... Skylark. Yeah.  
Skylark pulled out a hoop from the box of objects at the center of stage, whistling a sharp note and leisurely throwing the hoop into the air before himself.   
Natsu leapt through it and onto another platform without hesitation!   
Then, Skylark clicked his tongue loudly, a curtain parting as another huge predator calmly strolled onto stage. A leopard if Tsuna remembers correctly. More unusual for a Circus to use, if memory serves. 

An explanation for that fact came in the next moment, as Natsuyoshi roars loudly in fury and the leopard bristles, snarling in anger.  
And in the middle of all of that, a raven haired predator stands, calm as ever.   
Skylark simply raises one hand after a momeny, drawing a circular motion in the air and both majestic animals jump off their platforms, beginning to prowl around him in circles that are getting tighter and tighter, hissing and growling at one another still. 

Then the music starts up and the entire atmosphere shifts. It's so abrupt, Tsuna almost feels dizzy with it. No wonder! That song could almost be considered amusing, considering the intense tension on stage! It's some kind of upbeat, bubbly rock n' roll song and Tsuna almost laughs, just from his worry induced hysteria.   
Even Skylark seems affected, the bloodthirsty smirk on his lips slipping into something more resembling a fond smile of amusement. 

Then, the real performance begins.   
It's a complex, quick paced combination of a dance, a brawl and countless tricks preformed by all three predators.   
It's breathtaking. It's wild. It's downright feral. And Kyoya absolutely revels in it.   
Tsuna finds himself grinning when the Cloud can't seem to help himself but smile and chuckle throughout. 

The animals' trust for the Skylark is unconditional, by the looks of it. They follow exactly as he directs them. And the movements Skylark uses to do so are woven into the beautiful dance he is preforming.   
Tsuna actually feels a little dazed by the end of it all, watching as the predators line up and bow alongside their trainer.   
As he bows calmly, Kyoya's eyes lock onto Tsuna's and his smile slips back into something predatory and bloodthirsty.

It's a challenge, clearly. Kyoya knows he is still there. Kyoya seems to think that he knows what Tsuna hopes to achieve by being here. And that kind of look can only mean Kyoya that will fight for his freedom.   
Tsuna feels a shudder crawl up his spine that isn't all that uncomfortable. He's never feared a challenge. Tsuna will show him that he is a sky worthy of the rarely given trust of a Cloud.   
Then the audience erupts into roaring applause, shaking Tsuna out of this oddly intimate moment.   
Kyoya straightens back up, the animals rising alongside him and leaving the stage together with him. 

Tsuna stares after the Cloud, completely enraptured, then he stands up, leaving the circus tent alongside everyone else.   
The performance is over... And maybe Tsuna already missed his chance to earn this Skylark's affections... But Kyoya has acknowledged him. That look can't have meant nothing!   
So, instead of leaving, as he probably should, Tsuna goes back to the cage in which Natsuyoshi was kept before. Nobody is here, so Tsuna sits down and waits. And waits. And waits... 

~~~

It's only once the sun has started to set, and Tsuna is seriously considering to just give up and leave, that Kyoya appears out of nowhere and approaches him. Which, admittedly, Tsuna did not see coming and it nearly gave him a heart attack. Why the fuck would he want to see the future if that power wouldn't even warn him of stuff like this??   
The Cloud stares at him, a little curious, but the performance seems to have smoothed over the anger the man felt before. "You're still here... Giglio Nero-san, was it."   
Tsuna feels himself blush at the honorific, waving his hands around in his panic. "Ah, no no! Tsunayoshi is just fine! I... I wanted to talk to you again, Skylark-san... If I may call you that." 

Tsuna can feel the Cloud's eyes trace over his body, analyzing something. Perhaps his posture, perhaps his outfit, maybe even his aura. Then the Cloud's eyes zero in on something and he hums lightly. "Which mafia family is Giglio Nero? I have seen that symbol before, but I can't remember where."   
Tsunayoshi blinks rapidly, looking down at himself and wincing when he finds that someone, probably one of the elders, pinned his family's sigil to his jacket's breast pocket. Annoying. And invasive. They'll get a stern talking to when he gets home.   
Then the implications of the Cloud's words hit him and he looks up at the man with wide eyes. "You know of the mafia!?" 

The man sighs faintly, seemingly resisting the urge to roll his eyes, instead keeping them on Tsuna now. "I do not know a lot. I try not to at least. Herbivores keep coming up to me, trying to recruit me."  
Tsuna finds himself frowning, before he can think about it, then he makes an effort to smooth out his expression entirely.  
Possessiveness won't do when courting a Cloud...   
But the Skylark is already frowning mildly at him. This frown somehow seems more... Cautious. Suspicious. "Are you here to try to do that too?" 

Tsuna takes a deep breath, steeling his resolve. He has to choose his words carefully, yet he wants to maintain his honesty. So he speaks with conviction, but keeps his voice purposefully soft. He still stutters with the anxiety and excitement rushing under his skin. "I-I came here to meet you a-actually. Y-you were amazing on stage! So I-I... Yes. I do want t-to recruit you."   
The Cloud tilts his head, staring at him silently for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'll keep my eyes on you. If you find people that are interesting, I might choose keep watch over your weird mafia cult."   
Tsuna blinks rapidly, surprised with what might as well have been a Cloud's agreement to join his family outright.   
However, Kyoya gives him a very bloodthirsty smirk in the next moment, pulling a pair of tonfa out of absolutely fucking nowhere. "Now leave, before I bite you to death."   
And then Tsuna notices the lion, Natsuyoshi, that has been quietly idiling behind the Cloud, waiting for the man to unlock his cage. Both predators before him straighten and perk up when he takes a step back, a glint of hunger in both pairs of eyes. 

Tsuna never ran quite so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment, they make my whole day and motivate me to write more! 💖


End file.
